Worth Dying For
by Chemical 30
Summary: Mikey Way has managed to stay away from the family "business" for a few years, but now that his parents were brutally murdered he chooses to go back to a life he once despised. Soon he is too involved to back down and he will have to determine what is truly Worth Dying For. Features Mikey Way, Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Bob Bryar, as well as a few of my OFC's.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story guys! I hope you enjoy ;)**

**The story is going to start on December 24, 1932. This is in the peak of The Great Depression. **

**Chapter 1:**

Donna Way was fast asleep when she heard someone banging feverishly on the front door. She glanced over at her husband, Donald, who was still sound asleep. Donna shook her head hoping that the knocking would stop, that they'd just go away but the knocking only grew louder and louder. She knew that this would happen eventually; they lived to dangerous of a life for it not to.

Donna shook Donald's shoulder saying, "Donald, Donald wake up."

Donald grunted, "What do you want?"

"Donald there's someone at the door." Donna whispered.

Donald sat straight up and listened to the thunderous knocks on the door. He got out of his bed and threw on a robe over his nightgown. "Stay here, no matter what you hear do not come down stairs." Donald hissed before leaving the room. He grabbed one of his many guns from the cupboard and walked up to the front door.

Donald blindly reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He could not see who the two shadowy figures standing in his doorway were, but a male with a thick Spanish accent said, "Merry Christmas Donald."

Donald felt a fist collide with his face, and he fell to the floor. The gun that he had been holding slid across the wooden floor. The unknown intruder grabbed Donald by his hair and forced him to his knees. Donald heard the click of a gun.

"Just please let my wife live. She doesn't need to die. Please." Donald's voice was shaky.

"Not one person in your family deserves to live; too much blood is on your families hands." The man growled and pulled the trigger.

Young Mikey Way stretched his tired arms as he yawned. He locked the front door of the small bookshop that he owned. This year had been tough on him; of course it had been tough on everyone. Mikey was lucky enough to still have a job. Many stores had closed down these past couple years, but not his book store, strangely he was able to rent each month and he hadn't fallen behind. He'd come close a couple times but was always able to scrape by.

The gas street lights dimly lit the stone sidewalk. He could barely see his own feet. The bitter winter air cut through Mikey like a knife, he rubbed his two hands together and blew into them, trying to keep them warm. His breath was visible and he felt a chill run down his spine. "_I really need a new coat_" Mikey thought to himself. As much as he loved the one he had, it had patched up holes on the elbows and one of the pockets was ripped off.

Finally he made it to his small one bedroom house, it wasn't much but it was what Mikey called home. He hung his coat on the rack by the door, and went into the kitchen to make something for dinner. Mikey heard the soft sound of carolers down the street; he had completely forgotten that it was Christmas Eve. Mikey remembered when he was young him and his older brother, Gerard, would try to wait up for Santa Clause, but would always fall asleep before he'd come. Their parent always gave them two dollars to buy whatever they wanted; and _"Santa"_ would bring them each a new toy.

Mikey shook his head, he hadn't spoke to or seen any of his family for close to four years. Not since they had thrown him out of the house for not joining the family business. Mikey wanted nothing to do with it, he didn't believe in it in the slightest. His father had been so upset when Mikey said he didn't want to follow his footsteps, he'd never forget the words Donald had said to him.

"_You are no son of mine! You are nothing but an ignorant child! Get out of my house and never come back!"_

He never did come back, despite the numerous pleads from his brother or mother. Mikey doubted he'd ever be able to forgive his father, and he knew his father would never love him again. Mikey grunted, and started the stove to make some soup for dinner. He flipped through the newspaper as he waited for the water to boil.

Mikey heard numerous taps on the door; he furrowed his brows and set down the paper. He got up and slowly walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and someone quickly rushed past him and into his home.

"Mikey…Mikey have the police contacted you yet?" Mikey knew the voice very well. Gerard.

"No, why…what happened?" Mikey asked, severely confused.

"It's our parent's…..they're….they're gone." Gerard reported solemnly.

Mikey stumbled into the closest chair with sudden distress. He didn't know what to feel, one side of him hated his father, however, on the other hand they were his parents; they raised him, cared for him, and no matter the differences between them he still loved them. Mikey tried to form words, to say anything, but nothing escaped his lips.

"I know this will come to as a shock to you but there's something I need to talk to you about" Gerard stated. Mikey looked up at his older brother. He'd expected tears, weeping; anything to show some compassion, but there was nothing.


	2. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 2

Mikey glanced up at Gerard; he waited for Gerard to continue what he was going to say. Gerard ran a weary hand through his hair, "As you probably know, since father has been killed, I am the leader now. But I need an under boss Mikey, and I really want you to fill that spot."

Mikey chuckled, "Gerard I can't I know nothing about the family business. I'm sure there are other people better qualified than I am."

"There are, but that's not the point; I want it to stay in the family. Father would want that too." He stated looking his little brother in the eye, urging him to accept the offer.

Mikey shook his head, unable to believe the current situation, "Father wouldn't want me anywhere near the business. Remember he hates…hated me."

"Is that honestly what you believe? That father hated you? No….he loved you; of course he was upset that you didn't follow in his steps but he never stopped loving you." Gerard said.

"Then why didn't he come over? Why didn't he visit my shop? Gerard, he didn't care about me one way or the other." Mikey growled his voice rising above normal.

"Why didn't _you_ come over for the holidays? Why didn't _you_ stop by the house on his birthday? Both of you were too prideful to admit your mistakes. Please Mikey, come back do what you were born into; instead of living day to day with that small book shop that won't get you anywhere. Mikey this will make you someone, someone your grandchildren will be proud of, something father would've been proud of." Gerard's face was inches from Mikey's, his hands of his shoulders.

"Gerard I don't think this is a good idea. Find someone else." Mikey sighed and stood back up. Gerard's hands fell limply to his sides, a look of utter disappointment written on his face.

Gerard straightened his back and spoke clearly and slowly, "Are you sure? Look Mikey I know you think you couldn't do it, but I'd help you. I'd teach you everything you'd need to know."

"Can you just leave…please?" Mikey mumbled before walking over to the door and opening it.

Gerard looked at his brother a few moments before nodding, "As you wish, but if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Mikey shut the door behind Gerard and locked it. He hadn't realized that his hands had started to shake; his knees were weak and could no longer hold his weight. Mikey slid to the floor and put his head in his hands, he felt a sob rip through his chest. An overwhelming sense of grief and guilt engulfed him, he was never able to repair his relationship with his family, and now he'd never be able to.

Once Mikey gained control of himself he stood up and walked back into the kitchen. The water was at a rolling boil; Mikey put in random vegetables and chicken stock, and waited for his soup to be completely done. He poured some of his dinner into a bowl and sat down at his small dining table, outside he could see small flakes of snow falling down leaving a sparkling layer of white on the ground. The how soup warmed his cold body, he'd finally got his hands to stop shaking. He could feel a light breeze coming in through the gap in the door, Mikey left himself a mental note to get that fixed; but he knew he wouldn't have enough money to do it until at least next month.

Suddenly a thought hit him; if he were to join the mafia then he wouldn't have to worry about money. He wouldn't have to fret about paying bills; he wouldn't have to wonder if he'd be able to buy milk and eggs. He'd be rich, well at least richer than he was now. Mikey smiled at the thought, _"I may even be able to get a girlfriend."_ He thought to himself with a small chuckle. Gerard's words swarmed his mind, _"You would be something father would be proud of."_

With a sudden burst of pride Mikey stood up and put his bowl in the sink before grabbing his coat and hat and stepping out into the cold.

Gerard sunk into his red leather chair, his eyes felt heavy and if the door hadn't have opened he would've fallen asleep. He looked up and saw a tall man with a lot of brown curly hair. Someone he'd grown to become friends with. Gerard slowly stood up and hugged him.

"Ray, I'm really glad you came. I was worried you wouldn't, with the storm and all." Gerard greeted.

"It's not too bad yet, only about an inch of snow." Ray smiled, "Why was it that you summoned me sir?"

Gerard ran an exhausted hand through his black hair, "It's my parents… they were murdered tonight."

Ray winced with confusion, "By whom?"

"I'm guessing the Spaniards, it couldn't be the Irish, they wouldn't break our truce." Gerard stated.

Ray sighed, "So that means you're…."

"I'm the boss, yes." Gerard answered. "And Ray there's something I wanted to ask you, the reason for me summoning you here. Would you accept the offer of being…?"

The door suddenly opened, cutting Gerard off, and when he turned he saw the familiar slim body of his little brother.

"Mikey what are you doing here?" Gerard asked, confused.

Mikey's glasses were splattered with drops of water, and his hair dropped small beads of water on the wooden floor. "I-I came here about your offer." Mikey stuttered.

Ray looked to Gerard, bewilderment written on his face. Gerard smiled and walked up to Mikey. "And what about it?"

"Well… are you still looking for an underboss?" Mikey shrugged.

Gerard turned and faced Ray, whose cheeks burned red from envy; but he ignored him and nodded, "Yes I believe I am."

Mikey smiled, "Is it still available to me?"

Gerard chuckled and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, "Of course, welcome to the family."


	3. Frank Iero

**Chapter 3**

After Gerard had welcomed Mikey in, he insisted that his younger brother stay the night; stating that the weather was just too bad and that he'd have his driver take Mikey home later on the next day. Mikey agreed to spend the night, a hallow pit had formed in his stomach; he had agreed to the one thing he'd swore he would never do. Presently Gerard and Mikey sat by the fireplace trying to warm their cold bodies, Gerard was chatting about the family business and how happy he was that Mikey was finally involved.

Suddenly a thought hit him, what was he to do about the book shop? Would he have to sell it? Or could he run it as a side business? Just as Gerard finished up a sentence Mikey asked, "Gerard what is to become of my shop?"

Gerard furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you know my book shop…..will I have to sell it?" Mikey asked.

"Most likely, it will be too dangerous for you to have such a public place running. I am sorry; I know how much that shop means to you." Gerard sounded sympathetic.

Mikey nodded solemnly, he'd have to inform Frank to begin looking for another job. _Frank._ Mikey hadn't even thought of his best friend throughout all of this. Frank the one person who was there for him through thick and thin; his best friend. An idea slowly began to form in his mind.

"Gerard can people outside of the families join the business?" Mikey asked.

Gerard cocked his head, "Yes, but they may only be an associate or maybe a guard for one of us. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have a friend; he's been working as my manager for about two years now. And now he'll be out of work, I was thinking, if it's okay with you, that we invite him into the business." Mikey asked.

Gerard looked his brother up and down, "Well you will need someone to act as your guard whenever you go out. Also we are running low on associates; we lost a lot at our last raid. If your friend agrees he may join."

Mikey smiled, "Thank you Gerard."

The next morning Mikey set out for Frank's house. Gerard had sent one of the associates to accompany Mikey stating that, "Now you need protection no matter where you go." The young associate was a dark skinned, black haired Italian man named Hector. Mikey guessed he was about his age, if not younger. They were walking in unison; both matching each other's strides. The air was cold and bitter, and the wind cut through Mikey's skin like a knife.

Hector was walking with his chin tucked against his chest trying to hide his face from the merciless wind. "So how long have you been a part of the business?" Mikey asked trying to spark a conversation.

"Oh sir, I'm only an associate, I am not a part of it….I only work for your brother sir." Hector explained; his voice carried a thick Italian accent, "But to answer your question I have been working for your brother for six months."

Mikey nodded, "And he treats you well?"

Hector smiled, "I actually don't see your brother very often, I report to Bob, Bob Bryar he's the Caporegime," Seeing Mikey's confused expression he added, "Bob is in charge of all the associates, and then Bob reports to Gerard."

Mikey nodded taking in all the new information; his head spinning, he was in the mafia now. The one thing he swore never to be a part of, the one thing he told himself over and over again that he despised. Hector looked down at the young man next to him, "Why'd you decide to join anyway….if you don't mind me asking."

Mikey shook his head, "Gerard came over and asked for me to come back, at first I refused but then I thought about it, I guess I wanted to be someone, I wanted to be something other than what I was."

Hector looked at his feet his breath coming out as small white clouds. Mikey could see the similar white and brown house coming into view. He could feel his stomach churning; he was worried that Frank would refuse.

Hector opened the corroded metal gate for Mikey, both of them walked up the creaky front steps. Hector stayed back a few feet allowing Mikey to go up on his own. Mikey rose a shaky fist to the door and knocked. He could hear the sound of hurried footsteps and a muffled, "I'm coming!"

Frank opened the door, donning a pair of black slacks and an open white dress shirt. He smiled once he saw his best friend but his demeanor quickly faded into confusion once he saw Hector standing crossed armed behind him.

"Hey Mikes, what's going on?" He grinned nervously.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Mikey stated calmly.


End file.
